Doomsday (Alien Alliance)
Doomsday is an geneticly moderated Kryptonian (Ultimos' species) in Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Description Doomsday was made out the DNA of a Kryptonian and modified to create the ultimate warrior. He is very muscular and several parts of his body are upgraded with bone protusions. He is a lot bigger than the normal kryptonian and far more agressive. He is also very tough, he claims that his skin can withstand a nuclear explosion and that his bones are harder then diamond. (Those claims come from his first appearance in JL). He has a craven for battle and always search for someone who can beat him. Origins Doomsday is nearly 500 years old, created to become the ultimate warrior. The Kryptonians built him to defeat their enemies, The Leqal. This war was one of greatest wars ever and the leqal were trying to enslave the Kryptonians. In order to withstand these foes the create a soldier that can't be killed. (technically, he is killable but it needs someone very strong.) Doomsday succeeds in his task and even more, he exterminated the Leqal. The Kryptonians were afraid of this creature and tries to destroy it but this creature was made to withstand every weapon they know. They succesfully sent him in space and after a century, he crashes on Antarctica. There, he was frozen and lost his memory. Only deep hatred was left in him. He stays frozen for nearly 350 years. he was awaken by a group of Forever Knights who take a DNA sample. One of the scientists blew the ccave and buried him and some knights alive. After 50 years, by the effects of global warming, his icy prison drops in the ocean and start to drift. He escapes his icy prison and swims to the USA. He wants his revenge on the man who trapped him under the ice. He didn't get his revenge because the knight is arrested but this was a better way, now he should be trapped. In Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe , he returns to fight with the Forever Knights, Ben, US Army and Degaru. He still fights very good but he was defeated by a combination of Way Big's punch and Degaru's Eruption Blast. Despite the fact that everything in a radius of 2 kilometers was destroyed and every living being, besides Degaru self, Ben, Gwen and Kevin, was desintegrated, he likely survived, thanks to his nuclear prove skin. In Project Doomsday, it's revealed he survived the attack of Degaru but was unconscious. BK-Corps has taken the unconscious body of Doomsday to Area 51. He explains his origins but suddenly wakes up. He escapes the facility, while he had killed Millo, one of the researchers. In Doomsday VS Darkseid, he was engaged in mortal combat with Darkseid. The battle ended undecided as Ben sent them to the end of the world. But if this is the end of him, is not sure... Goal Doomsday doesn't have a goal in life. His only purpose was to fight and know he seeks an enemy who can defeat him... Powers and abilities Doomsday is one of the strongest aliens ever born. He is much stronger than Tetramand and eve ultimate Humungousaur can't defeat him. He had enough power to break Way Big's leg with a single punch. He claims that his skin can withstand a nuclear explosion and that his bones are harder than diamond. This is confirmed by Azmuth. The aliens that created him, couldn't kill him because of he is made to survive every weapon they knew. This means every weapon that is level 8 or lower will fail. He can create shockwaves by clapping his hands. He is also pretty smart, a little smarter then a normal human being. He can fight without gravity. Weaknesses His bloodlust and vengeful mind are his greatest weaknesses. He will not stop until his vengeance are ended, even if this means his end. He knows no mercy and kills without question. Doomsday's clone The Forever Knights had took a DNA-sample form Doomsday to create a clone. They create the clone in hope it could be used as a weapon but the original Doomsday was too strong for them to conquer. So they create a clone which is weaker and easier to control. Fysically, the only differents that can be noticed are his eyes. Doomsday has white eyes, his clone red. The clone was used in an attempt to win a illegal fighting championship as training for the upcoming battle with the Dragon Empire. The clone lost and Lord Lance, the leader of the project commands a better training. The clone was later killed in a battle with the real Doomsday who was enraged by the fact he has been cloned. Doomsday pummels his clone to death in a duel. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 1 *Intergalactic Gladiator Part 1 (First Appearance/clone) *Doomsday Rebellion (First Appearance) *Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe Season 2 *Project Doomsday *Doomsday VS Darkseid Trivia *He's one of the strongest enemies of Superman in the DC Universe. *The picture cames from DC animated Universe. *Doomsday will have a more prominent role in Season 2. *The name of Ultimos' species hasn't be revealed in the real series, so I needed to improvise. *Ben can't scan and obtain Doomsday DNA, since it has been modified from the DNA of Kryptonian. For the same reason, he couldn't use Manny, Helen, Alan and Pierce to (re-)unlock their alien forms. Only full DNA can be scanned. *Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe is the only episode in which the real Doomsday appears that doesn't contain his name in the title. Gallery Milo and Doomsday.png|'Restrained in Area 51' Doomsday_created.png|'Doomsday's creation' Doomsday_Angry.png|'Vengeful Doomsday' Doomsday Escape.jpg|'After destroying the Leqal weapon base' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters)